


Blame it on the Bacta

by fortnightsofren



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, rexsoka - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, TCW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortnightsofren/pseuds/fortnightsofren
Summary: Ahsoka was a little too reckless on her last mission and Rex doesn't take well to her injuries.





	Blame it on the Bacta

_**BLAME IT ON THE BACTA** _

Word Count: 1,288

Era: TCW

Pairings: Rex and Ahsoka

 

It had been four weeks. It was ridiculous now. She’s never this bad off. Everyday since the attack he’d gone in there, and everyday they’d turned him away. Before, he’d been able to go and check up on her.

“She’s in bacta,” they told him, “come back later.”

The droids wouldn’t even let him know if she was doing well or not. That’s all he needed, to know that she wasn’t going to die. Rex hated bacta and knew Ahsoka did as well. She said it smelled like medicine and illegal drugs. He wouldn’t know, he just knew it had a strange odor.

He got through that night without the droids taking notice. It was near midnight and no one was to be seen in the infirmary. Rex pushed past the plastic dividers, and with Kix’s card, was able to access the bacta room. The room was dark, but the tanks were glowing blue green. There were multiple men in there, from legions he recognized. It was curious how they were born that way and returned that way. He saw many men he knew, and was relieved to see their health statuses in good shape. Ahsoka wasn’t difficult to find, just on down the line. Her montrals were the first things he saw for a moment he paused before getting any closer. The men he’d just passed by were without their clothes. Ahsoka may be in the same state. He battled with himself because he needed to see her health status, but didn’t want to see her when he wasn’t meant to. Some places he’d visited put something on it’s clients so they’d be shielded, apparently The Resolute had no such modesty.

The light switched on and he moved to hide behind a vod from the 212th. A medic droid hovered down the aisle he’d just been on and scanned the area. Rex must’ve been making some noise. Either that, or the droid was supposed to be in there full time but didn’t like it’s job. As soon as it came, it retreated and turned the lights back off. Rex sighed and slipped to stand beside Ahsoka in the tank. Looking through the bacta, he could make out that her health status was high and he sighed again. She was doing just fine. He was tempted to look at her floating form, but hastily left the room before he could make that mistake.

 

* * *

 

It had been a few days before Rex was able to get back in. He didn’t need to see her, because he knew she was okay, but rather wanted to be the first person she saw when she was conscious again. As soon as he was off duty, he went back to the infirmary to check on her.

“Ahsoka Tano was released at one this morning,” the droid informed the clone captain.

How had he been so stupid as to not have come earlier? He looked down, “Thank you.” He cursed himself as he had time this morning to come, but opted not to due to the pattern of not being able to visit her. She’d probably gotten lots of visitation since being released from bacta. If so, why hadn’t General Skywalker mentioned her wellness?

He groaned as the walk back to the quarters was on the opposite side of The Resolute. He’d just come from there and now had to go all the way back. With haste, he ignored his burning legs and hurried back to the quarters. There was a slight ache in his calf muscles from doing so much brisk walking. He didn’t want to run because that may have alarmed those on the ship. Soon enough, he made it to the area in which the quarters were located and he was able to slow down. The halls were dimmed as the men were supposed to be sleeping. His elevated breathing made it hard to keep quiet, but he managed.

After much feeling around, he found Ahsoka’s door. He pressed one of the buttons on the right to request entry and it was accepted. The door slid open and the room was dark.

“Commander?” he quietly sought with her ranking.

Shuffling was heard in the tight confines of the room and the door slid shut. Ahsoka’s voice rasped out as a lamp was turned on, “Hey there, Rexster.”

Ahsoka fell back into the mattress as quickly as the light illuminated her room. She looked so sickly. He was almost glad he’d not seen her before she was admitted into intensive care.

He bit his lip to keep from choking up, “You look good, Commander. I’m happy to see you alive.”

“Is that why you’re here at,” she checked her chrono, “well past midnight?”

Rex eased his posture and retorted, “I didn’t get a chance to come by earlier.”

The jedi didn’t seem content with his answer, “The medic droids told me you stopped by every day for four weeks.”

He was at a loss of words. She’d decrypted him and put him on the spot. He should’ve known, it was one of her habits.

“I was worried about your health, Commander Tano.”

“I know.”

She looked away from him and to her ceiling. Her lekku were bruised, as well as her face. The skin on her arms was a pale orange and he was glad he could only see that much. He’d not realized how much of a beating she’d taken on their last mission. He could’ve covered her more efficiently.

He stood in silence away from her bed for what felt like hours. Not that he minded, of course, he could watch her sleep if she let him. Ahsoka turned her head to face him and gave a soft smile, “Come on.”

If she meant for him to join her on the bed, that was beyond regulation. It was unorthodox and slipped past the standard captain and commander relationship. Nevertheless, he walked towards her and crouched so that they were eye level. Her breath on his skin was sweet, though the rest of her smelled of bacta. She blinked very slowly, he’d forgotten how tired one gets after staying in the tank so long. She was beautiful, the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Under this lighting and in this room she was all he could ever adore. It was her and him.

“I love you ‘Soka, so bad it’s killing me.”

Her lazy eyes looked in his and sparkled. Her cheeks grew round with joy and she shifted so that her body was closer to the wall. She’d just made room for him on her bed.

Without question, Rex began to unclasp his armor. It hit the floor piece by piece and he had to admit that he never thought it would be just to lie down and sleep next to her. He couldn’t think an impure thought in that moment if he tried. The battered girl below him just wanted him to be next to her and that’s all he wanted as well. The last of his armor met the floor and he stacked it to sit at the foot of her bed. Just in his bodysuit, Rex filled the space next to her and switched off the lamp.

Ahsoka wrapped herself in his heat and he put his arms around her back, discovering she’d not any clothing. Still, he didn’t let that phase him. She was bruised and tired and he just wanted to be her source of comfort.

“It doesn’t have to kill you,” she placed a kiss on his chest and relaxed.

The things he’d give to have that every night.


End file.
